Nova Akatsuki
by x Eu x
Summary: A Akatsuki tem um novo membro... Eles vão causar bastante confusão... -Fic presente para Hyuuga Sonomi- -One shot- - ENTREM NA MINHA OMUNIDADE DO ORKUT: FANFICTIONS DO EU-


**Um dia eu estava pensando em fazer uma fic para Hyuuga Sonomi, que é uma garota que me elogiou tanto que por alguns momentos eu me senti como Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aí eu pensei: Vou escrever uma fic sobre oque ela gosta. Aí eu lembrei q ela gostava de Fics e romance e esse é meu ponto fraco.**

**Então tive uma idéia diferente... Por que não fazer uma One-Shot e usar ela como uma das personagens? Dito e feito.**

* * *

**Nova Akatsuki**

**Fic One shot**

**Por: Eu**

** Fic presente para Hyuuga Sonomi.**

* * *

Na caverninha da Akatsuki:

Pein: -Como vocês sabem a Akatsuki é uma organização que originalmente tem 9 membros.

Pein: -Porém, devido à morte recente de um de nossos membros...

Kisame: -Mas nenhum membro da Akatsuki morreu!

#Pein tira uma arma do bolso e da um tiro e Kisame.#

Pein: -Agora morreu.

Pein: -Como eu ia dizendo... Precisamos de mais um membro... Eu já escolhi quem será, essa pessoa fará dupla com o Zetsu.

Deidara: -Quem é o novo membro?

#Entra na caverninha uma garota que tinha os olhos perolados por causa do Byakugan.#

Sonomi: -Sou eu!

#Silêncio geral.#

Deidara: -HAHAHA! O novo membro é uma garota? HAHAHA! Que piada!

#Sonomi tira uma bazuca do bolso.# (Bazuca do bolso??)

Deidara: -Quero dizer... Quem diria! Uma garota! Que bom!

Pein: -Ainda bem que vocês estão se entendendo.

Pein: -Para testar o novo membro eu preparei uma missão especial.

#Pein tira um papelzinho do bolso e começa a ler.#

Pein: -Konan, no fundo do coração eu queria te dizer que... PAPEL ERRADO! O/O

#Gota geral.#

Pein: -Sabe... Eu tava ... BRINCANDO... Hehe...

#Gota muito grande.#

Pein: -Ninguém viu nada. O/O

#As Gotas formadas foram tão grandes que o Itachi se afogou.#

* * *

Eu: -Narrador... Não estava no roteiro que o Itachi ia morrem afogado... Mas tudo bem...

* * *

Pein: -É, como eu ia dizendo temos uma missão especial.

#Pein tira um papelzinho do bolso.#

Pein: -Hyuuga Sonomi e Zetsu, vocês vão farão uma missão especial... O objetivo de vocês é fazer uma seqüência de roubos.

#Pein entrega uma lista que devia ter umas 5 linhas escritas.#

Pein: -Podem sair.

Zetsu e Sonomi foram para Konoha, que seria o lugar onde eles fariam o Primeiro roubo.

Zetsu: -Vamos ver... O primeiro roubo vai ser...Roubar uma faca...da TenTen?

#Sonomi lê o papelzino.#

Sonomi: -É. E parece que tem que ser uma... FAQUINHA DE MANTEIGA?

Zetsu: -Pra que o Pein-Sama precisaria disso?

Sonomi: -sei lá, mas vamos roubar isso logo.

* * *

--Na casa da TenTen--

Zetsu: -Não ta nessa gaveta também!

Sonomi: -Nem nessa!

Mãe da TenTen cujo eu não sei o nome e nem sequer sei se ela existe: -Filha! Você está mexendo nas gavetas da cozinha?

TenTen: -Não mãe. (A TenTen tem mãe?)

Narrador: -Pow. Eu me recuso a falar aquele nome denovo!

Eu: -Então fala Mãe Joana.

Narrador: -Tah bem.

Mãe Joana: -Então quem que está lá?

#Mãe Joana vai em direção da cozinha.#

Zetsu: -FOGE.

Sonomi: -NÃO VAI DAR.

Zetsu: -Achei!

Sonomi: -Vamu!

#Zetsu e Sonomi saem correndo e vão para o centro de Konoha.#

Zetsu: -Ufa!

Sonomi: -Ei Zetsu.

Zetsu: -O quê?

Sonomi: -quem era aquela mulher que falou com agente?

Narrador: -Mãe Joana.

Zetsu: -Mãe Joana?

Mingle: -DESSA VEZ NÃO FUI EU!

Eu: - ¬¬ Oque vocês tem contra esse nome?

Sonomi: -Nada.

Zetsu: -Vamos continuar... Agora agente tem que roubar... UM ESQUILO DO LEE?

Sonomi: -??

Zetsu: -Agente vai ter que fazer isso mesmo né...

* * *

--Na casa do Lee--

Pessoa: -Criancinhas do Orfanato! Chegou mais pão seco pra vocês!

O que ouve? O Lee mora em um orfanato.

Brincadeirinha.

* * *

--Na casa do Lee-- (Agora sim, sem sacanagem)

Zetsu: -Nossa... Esse menino mora sozinho...

Sonomi; -Coitadinho dele...

Inner Sonomi: -Baka! Bem feito! Fica se achando!

Eu: -Mingle!! Para de se fingir de Inner da Sonomi!

Mingle: -Tah bem.

Zetsu: -Por que o Lee teria um Esquilo.

Sonomi: -E se ele tiver vai ser difícil de achar.

#Zetsu abre a porta.#

#Eles entram em uma sala que era bem pequena, e devia ter uns 90 esquilos.#

oO

Sonomi: -Pega um!

#Zetsu pega um esquilo.#

Sonomi: -Vamo!

Zetsu: -Pro centro de Konoha!

* * *

--No centro de Konoha.--

Sonomi: -Ufa!

Zetsu: -só falta 2!

Zetsu: -Agora agente tem que roubar um isqueiro do Asuma.

Sonomi: -Vamos.

* * *

--Na casa do Asuma--

Zetsu: -Jah vi um! É só entrar!

Sonomi: -Perae!

Zetsu: -O que?

Sonomi: -Tem uma placa!

"_Cuidado com o papagaio."_

Zetsu: -Sem problema!

#Zetsu abre o portão.#

Sonomi: -Olha ali um isqueiro!

#Zetsu pega o isqueiro.#

Sonomi: -Olha o Papagaio.

Papagaio: -Oi!!

Zetsu: -Por que alguém teria medo disso?

Papagaio: -_**KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!**_

Zetsu: -Ferrô!

* * *

--No centro de Konoha.--

#Zetsu todo queimado.#

Zetsu: -Agora agente só tem que roubar a maquiagem da Konan.

* * *

--No quarto da Konan--

Zetsu: -Eu nunca entrei aqui...

Sonomi: -Olha pela fechadura pra ver se ela ta no quarto.

#Zetsu olha pela fechadura.#

Zetsu: -Ela está dentro... Ela está...

* * *

Cenoura: -Interrompemos esse programa por que essa cena é...

Eu: -CENOURA! Eu não te contratei pra essa Fic!

Cenoura: -Foi mal.

* * *

Zetsu: -Ela está... Jogando videogame?

oO

Sonomi: -Quem diria.

Zetsu: -Vamos entrar e fingir que não queremos nada...

#Zetsu abre a porta.#

Zetsu: -Oi Konan!

Konan: -ZETSU! POR QUE VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI? PRA VER EU JOGANDO E CONTAR PROS OUTROS?

#Konan da um chute em Zetsu e ele sai voando.#

Sonomi: -Oi Konan-chan.

Konan: -Oi Sonomi-chan.

#Disfarçadamente Sonomi pega um estojo de maquiagem.#

Sonomi: -Desculpe mais tenho que ir...

Konan: -Tá bem... Tchau...

--No quarto de Pein--

#Zetsu com um monte de esparadrapos#

Zetsu: -Conseguimos.

Sonomi: -Pegamos tudo.

Pein: -Podem devolver tudo agora. Aquilo não era uma missão de verdade era só para enganar vocês e...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX CORTA A CENA, VIOLÊNCIA EXPLICITA XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**Aqui termina essa One shot presente para Hyuuga Sonomi.**

**Tomara que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.**

**Também leiam minhas outras Fics, elas são em um estilo parecido com o dessa.**

**E entrem na comunidade do Orkut "Fanfictions do Eu", é lá que eu posto minhas mais recentes fics.**


End file.
